degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Adam.NOT.Chelsea/Characters For American/Canadian Exchange
So, in my last/first Blog Post, I asked what people would think if I post things up here for you all to see about my Degrassi fanfiction... So, here's my list of my characters, as of right now. *'Kane Aston '''is a junior attending Degrassi Community School. He's highly involved in student council, and is in the Music Masters program. However, he's in anger management classes, and has a history of physical and verbal abuse towards everyone, which he's been trying to keep in check. *'Aiden Fox is a sophomore attending Degrassi Community School. He is on the basketball team, however, is constantly absent due to his tendencies toward bullying. This constantly lands him in detention; however, his grades are good, which keeps him on the team. *'Mark Ortega '''is a junior attending Degrassi Community School. He's a defensive-back on the Panther's Football Team. However, he has a slight case of ADD, and sometimes, his game and grades suffer because of it. Despite this, he's a very aimiable person to be around. *'Shaye Hayes 'is a senior attending Degrassi Community School. He entered the school already knowing a few people, like Tony, but is always open to new people. He's a history lover, and plays the flute in spare time. He tends to take certain things too far, however, and is very defensive of his friends. He used to have a drug problem, but is now over it. *'Tao Riggs 'is a sophomore attending Degrassi Community School. He's in the Gifted Program, and is very talented in computer programming and hacking. However, he's an impulsive liar and a slight kleptomaniac, and has been in trouble with the law because of this before *'Tony Roth is a senior attending Degrassi Community School. He prefers a masculine gender identity, although born female, and has been living as such since he was in the 8th grade. He has a very supportive and open attitude towards others, especially younger people, but seems to have a slight issue and past with depression. *'Callie Moore '''is a sophomore attending Degrassi Coummunity School. She's a part of the Jain religion, and is very kind and gentle towards others. She's in art classes, with a specialty in drawing and painting. She's quite popular among boys as a newcomer, but tends to blow them off often. *'Marilyn Lowe 'is a junior attending Degrassi Community School. She's very hyperactive, and gets a job at The Dot upon arrival in Toronto. She's on Power Squad, and has a reputation for breaking hearts, and tends to lead people on. Despite this, she keeps her grades up and has a separate life, being intelligent. *'Liona Hodges 'is a senior attending Degrassi Community School. She tends to keep to herself a lot, but is close friends with Shaye and Tony. Always having been one of the guys, she's never really gotten to know girls in any sense other than romantic. She's a very talented musician, and plays piano. *'Soleh Rowland 'is a junior attending Degrassi Community School. She was always Kane's rival in their old school on Student Council, and is excellent with her words. Involved in everything politics from Mock UN to Debate Club, she knows how to make people do--and think--what she wants. This is my list of 'friend circles' or cliques, as you could say (italics are new characters.) : *Eli, Adam, Clare, ''Liona, Tony, Shaye *Jenna, Anya, Chantay, Marilyn *HJ, Fiona, Callie *Riley, Drew, Owen, Mark *Connor, Wesley, Dave, Tao *Bianca, KC, Aiden *Sav, (HJ on occasion), Peter, Kane, Soleh So, let me know what you all think! Category:Blog posts